1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for mounting expansion cards in a computer enclosure, and particularly to a mounting device which readily secures a plurality of expansion cards in a computer enclosure and allows convenient removal of the expansion cards therefrom.
2. Description of the related art
In order to upgrade the operating capabilities of a personal computer, a plurality of expansion cards is operatively installed in the computer enclosure. Typical types of expansion cards include network cards, sound cards, graphics accelerator cards and multi-media cards, etc. These expansion cards may be installed in the computer enclosure during its original manufacture or by the computer purchaser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,524 discloses a plurality of mounting systems for mounting a plurality of expansion cards inside a computer chassis. Each mounting system includes a pressing element and a screw to secure a separate cover plate of a corresponding expansion card. However, installing screws one by one is time-consuming and cumbersome. Moreover, during installation/removal of the expansion cards, one or more of the screws can easily fall into the crowded interior of the computer, thereby creating a difficult retrieval problem.
Another conventional mounting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,483. The mounting device includes an elongated locking bar with one end rotatably connected to a rear panel of the computer enclosure, and the other end movably secured to the rear panel, therefore a plurality of cover plates is pressed by the locking bar. However, said other end of the locking bar is secured to the rear panel by a fixing screw which increases inconvenience in installation/removal process. Additionally, because the locking bar is flat and slim, and the series of cover plates might be on different heights, the locking bar will fail to press on the cover plates which are on a lower position. Therefore, the untouched, lower positioned cover plates might not be securely attached to the rear panel. When suffered from shock or vibration, the cover plates will easily break away from the rear panel.
Thus an improved mounting device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.